Pool Party Problems
by DeathtoInsomnia
Summary: Story is better than description. Tina Belcher has been invited to a pool party, and she plans on going, ready to impress any cute butts that may be there, Jimmy Junior's especially. Going out to buy a new bathing suit, she attempts to select the one that would look best; one that would really "WOW!" the eldest Pesto kid. But what happens when the charm bomb decides to explode?


"Pool Party Problems".

Location:

 **The Belcher residence**

Day one:

 **The Invitation**

"You are cordially invited to Tammy Larson's annual pool party!" Tina said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Tammy, _the_ Tammy Larson, had invited her, of all people, to her pool party.

Tina continued to scan the cream colored slip of parchment. The words "Pool Party" were etched into the paper with raven ink, written in one of the most beautiful French scripts that Tina had thought she had ever seen, saying that she had never actually seen a single style that was even French script, let alone French script itself. Bits of silver lined the piece of paper, which appeared to be worth more than all of the Belcher's combined, which was a depressing thought to think about, so Tina decided not to think about it.

Drowning thoughts of her family's financial issues, she stood up from her usual chair at the chocolate colored table which was set in the Belcher family kitchen, and stared at her mother with pleading eyes that of which were full of, well, pleading.

Linda, her mother, stood over a scorching skillet, frying nefarious breakfast dishes, just like every morning. Curious as to why her daughter stared at her in such a creepy fashion, she turned her head away from her sunny side up eggs.

"Yes Sweetie?" the ravenette questioned, flipping one of the four eggs over, now making it over easy.

"Mom," Tina started, her voice as monotone as possible, even more than usual. "I have to go to that pool party… mom, I have to go!" she screamed, a miniscule amount of excitement hinting in her otherwise deep tone.

Her mother held her hands up in surrender, dropping the yolk covered spatula on the floor, Gene almost immediately plucking it up to lick the raw yellow substance off of it, handing it back to his mother, grinning a golden grin filled with raw egg. He was most definitely going to regret eating that egg later, but now was not the time to think of ludicrous things such as the future.

Tina blinked, waiting for her mother's expression to fall, but it did the exact opposite. Linda's tan face perked up, exhilaration flowing through her veins, replacing every last drop of blood. Her soft lips pulled up into a smooth smile, her eyes brightening with animation.

"Oh, we have to go get you a bathing suit! Somethin' that'll 'WOW' the people around you! Oh, this'll be so much fun! Bobby! Bobby!" Linda called as her husband, Bob, stumbled into the kitchen, a small child with a salmon colored hat attached to his ankle.

"Yes, Lin?" Bob inquired, attempting to pry the whining being from his leg.

"I need money to take our Teeny Tina shopping for a new bathing suit! Somethin' that'll 'WOW' the people around her! Oh can we please do it, Bobby?" Bob's wife begged, sticking out her plump bottom lip, batting her long lashes his way.

 _No,_ Bob thought. _We don't have that kind of money. We are barely getting by with the rent this month, with it being late and all…I don't think we can do that, but what am I supposed to say to someone who looks that cute?_ Bob stared at Linda with longing, loving eyes. She wanted this; she wanted this so badly it hurt, but then again she wanted almost everything this badly.

Bob, obviously worried, nodded, cautiously passing Linda his wallet, not allowing his youngest-Louise- to snatch it from him as he did.

"Please be careful with that, and don't spend anymore than you have to. In other words, don't spend more than fifty bucks." The older male chuckled at his own jest, no one else joining in. "Because that's all I have in there…" he sighed, knowing that no one, but himself, appreciated a good joke in the morning.

"Alright!" Linda squealed, wrapping both of her slender arms around Tina's frame, whispering that she would take her shopping after school got out. Neither of them could wait.

Location:

 **The Pesto Household**

"You have personally been invited to Tammy Larson's annual pool party, do not bring guests?" the young ginger haired boy questioned, lifting a single orange brow. Who would he bring? Better yet, why would he go? He had absolutely no reason to. Tammy was kind of a skank, and everyone knew it. Besides, he already had plans to hang with Tina this weekend…well she didn't know about them, but he was going to ask her to hang out with him, or something along the lines of that.

"Pepper, read your dumb mail somewhere else, I'm making food!" Jimmy Pesto Sr. spoke, interrupting Jimmy Junior's thoughts.

"Oh, burn!" his assistant-and fuckbuddy-snarled, laughing. Oh how Jimmy Junior adored hearing Trevor's idiotic comments early in the morning. He was still staying in their apartment, due to last night's events, which consisted of a lot of drinking and a lot of sex, with who knows who, but Jimmy Junior did not dare think about it.

He shook his head, snatching up a warm blueberry muffin before he slung his school bag over his shoulder, rushing down the carpeted stairs. Andy and Ollie ran past him, almost knocking him over. Almost.

"Goodbye Jimmy Junior!" Andy, the one in the cerulean shirt screamed, waving in an exceedingly dramatic way.

"Yeah goodbye Jimmy!" Ollie, the other that was covered with a sand colored garment, the two boys waving simultaneously at their older brother as they walked across the street, joining Gene and Louise on their way to school.

 _That's funny,_ Jimmy wondered as he searched the vicinity for his smart, strong, sensual friend. _Tina must be sick…or coming to school later._ Jimmy Junior swallowed a massive lump that lodged its way into the back of his throat. He would see her sometime later, right? He shook his head once more, placing his headphones over his ears as he blared loud music through the speakers, pushing his negative thoughts aside as he jogged to school, gradually eating his cooling muffin on the way.


End file.
